Heroe
by shyclueless
Summary: ¿Que debía de hacer, sino lo que hizo?


**Héroe**

Bueno, tal vez no fue una buena idea hacer eso. Si la forma en que ella me esta mirando es alguna indicación de ello.

"¡IDIOTA! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRIO HACER ESO?"

Lo admito, fue mala idea quitarla a ella del camino. ¿Pero que se supone que hiciera? ¿Dejarla allí y verla morir? No lo creo.

"¿SAKURA, INO! DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN?"

Ah, cierto el chicle estaba por ahí. Pero no creo que llegue a tiempo. Ya ni siquiera puedo ver bien, todo esta borroso. Jeje, pero aunque este sea el final puedo tener la satisfacción de decir que soy el único que la ha visto con el pelo suelto. ¡Toma eso Hyuuga!

"¡DEMONIOS, NO TE ATREVAS A MORIRTE AQUI! ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡SAKURA!!!"

Todo se esta poniendo oscuro. Tal vez ya se acabo todo. Si he de ser sincero, jamás imagine que moriría así. Salvando a una hoja. Je... je... que... ironía.

"¡SAKURA!!!"

"¡Oh, rayos!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

...

¿Blanco? ¿Estaré en el cielo? Jamás pensé que llegaría al cielo.

"¿Cómo esta él?"

Yo conozco esa voz, es Temari. Entonces, no estoy en el cielo.

"Sigue igual"

"uhg... auch"

"¡Kankuro, estás bien!"

"Sí, pero no por mucho. Eres un idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Sólo espera a que Gaara regrese, te aseguro que no vas a salir de esto" dijo Temari hecha una furia.

"Yo también te quiero, Tema" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Cállate, idiota. Nos tenías a todos preocupados" me dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

"No debiste hacerlo" susurró _ella_.

Yo sólo pude sonreír. ¿Que debía decirle? ¿Que no soportaba la idea de que ella no existiera? ¿Que no había forma de yo poder seguir viviendo si ella no estaba? No va a pasar. "Ya no se puede hacer nada" le dije.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" _ella_ me preguntó bajito sin dirigirme la mirada.

¿Qué le digo? ¿QUE LE DIGO? De acuerdo, no te preocupes. No pasa nada, sólo tienes que pedir ayuda. Temari te puede ayudar. ¡TEMARI, POR FAVOR AYUDAME! Esta sonriendo, me va a ayudar.

"Por qué es un pendejo"

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO LE DIGAS ESO! ¿POR QUE SE LO DICES? ¿Acaso me odias tanto? ¿Es eso, verdad? ¿VERDAD?

"Pero es un pendejo enamorado" dijo Temari sonriendo como si disfrutara con mi dolor. Estoy seguro de que disfruta con mi dolor. Es peor que Gaara cuando tenía al Shukaku.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó _ella_.

"¿Acaso eres tan inocente?" preguntó Temari exasperada "Niña te salvó de una muerte segura… y muy dolorosa. Tiene miedo de que no lo quieras igual si te enteras de la verdad. Kami-sama, ustedes son tan ciegos. Están comportándose peor que Uzumaki y Hyuuga, y eso ya es decir demasiado. ¡Sólo bésense y ya!"

"¿Quién se va a besar, Temari?" preguntó Gaara.

"Kankuro y Tenten" dijo Temari "¿Quien más?" ¿Kami-sama, que tienes en contra mía?

"Al fin" dijo Gaara, eso no lo esperaba "Pero eso no quiere decir que no vas a pagar por lo que hiciste"

"Pero yo no he hecho nada" le dije tratando de desviar el tema.

"Pensamos que no saldrías de esta" dijo Gaara "Estarás haciendo misiones de nivel D hasta que te cases"

"¡¿QUE?!" De acuerdo, creo que esto es una pesadilla, una horrible, horrible pesadilla. "Auch" Nop, no es una pesadilla.

"Bienvenida a la familia, Hermanita" dijo Temari sonriendo con los brazos extendidos "Vamos, un abrazo para la familia" Se está sonrojando, jamás la había visto sonrojarse tanto. Jeje, le ganó a la Hyuuga.

"Déjala respirar, Temari" le dijo Gaara "¿O es que quieres matarla antes de la boda?"

"¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?" pregunto Tenten soltándose de los brazos de Temari.

"¿Acaso todos los de la Hoja son tan lentos?" preguntó Temari "Tu boda. Tuya y de Kankuro. ¿Ya entendiste? Espero que los niños no se parezcan a Kankuro" comentó Temari.

"¿Boda? Pero nosotros no"

"¡Oh por favor! Ustedes son más obvios que Uzumaki y Hyuuga, ya se los dije. Todos lo sabemos menos ustedes" dijo Temari.

He sido traicionado por mi propia familia. ¿Qué debo de esperar de este mundo? ¡¿QUE?!

"Misiones de nivel D, Kankuro" me recordó Gaara mientras se volteaba para salir de mi habitación.

"¿Y tú, a dónde vas?" le preguntó Temari.

"A hablar con Tsunade de las bodas. Hay mucho que hacer y no suficiente tiempo" él respondió. ¿Bodas? ¿No que sólo era una? ¿Quién más se va a casar? ¿De qué me perdí?

"¿Bodas? ¿Qué bodas? Sólo se casa Kankuro" comentó Temari "Además hay suficiente tiempo"

"Shikamaru Nara también se va a casa" ¿De qué diablos está hablando Gaara? Creo que se la ha metido arena en el cerebro. ¿Con quién se va a casar ese? A la Hyuuga es a la única que nunca le llamó 'problemática' y esa sólo tiene ojos para el Uzumaki.

"¿Con quién se va a casar Shikamaru?" preguntó Temari con cara de asesina. Gaara no sería tan tonto como para decirle, ¿verdad?

"Contigo" dijo él calmadamente. Vaya, eso no lo ví venir. Y Temari tampoco, con esa interpretación de pescado fuera del agua. Jejeje…

"¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?!" gritó Temari. Jejeje no tiene escape.

"Lo que escuchaste" le dijo Gaara calmadamente "Quiero terminar este asunto lo más rápido posible" murmuró mientras salía de la habitación seguido de una rabiosa Temari. Pobre Nara, en lo que se ha metido.

"Kankuro" me llamó ella.

"Ujm" Que no me pregunte. Que no me pregunte. Que no me pregunte. Que no me pregunte. Que no me pregunte.

"¿Es cierto? Lo que ellos dijeron" Kami-sama me odia. Me odia mucho.

"Sí" ¿Ya que se le puede hacer? Creo que tengo ganas de llorar. No me querrá ver por el resto de mi mísera vida. ¿Por qué se ríe? ¿Se va a burlar también? "Umjsdcjv" Mmm esto no está mal. ¡Gracias Kami-sama! ¡GRACIAS!

…

FiN

Menos mal que sólo era un pequeño drabble. ^^


End file.
